Getting Close
by headoverhook
Summary: They finally crossed the line. Did they break the laws of physics? My version of Bones and Booth's first time in "The Hole in the Heart". COMPLETE


**I know. Not another one shot about the infamous missing scene. **

**Well, to explain why I finally decided to write one of my own. It was in my head since I watched this scene but who convinced me to write it now was a friend of mine. I recommended Bones to her a few weeks ago and when I told her about episode 22 of last season and this scene her immediate response was "Tell me you wrote a one-shot about this". Well, I haven't written one until then but she insisted that she wanted to read one and I couldn't resist. The first paragraphs are obviously from the show. The rest is my extremely colorful imagination. So here you go. I thought you might enjoy it too. And it's M-rated for a reason. I'm not kidding. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything. <strong>

Booth jerked up in his bed grabbing his gun from the nightstand pointing it at the door. It took him a second to realize that Brennan was standing in the door frame.

"I'm sorry." Brennan stuttered almost retreating back into the living room.

"No, I'm sorry. Did you … did you hear something?" Booth tried to shake off the last remnants of sleep while he sat up. His gun still pointed at the door.

"No. No."

"Can I put the gun away?"

"Yes." Booth put the gun down on the nightstand. Adjusting his shirt he realized that Brennan wouldn't have walked into his bed room at almost five o'clock in the morning without a reason.

"Okay. What's wrong?"

"He kept saying. 'Don't make me go`."

"What?" Booth still had difficulties to think clearly after he got woken up that abruptly and didn't know immediately what Brennan was talking about.

"Vincent. He was looking at me and he was saying 'Don't make me leave`. He said ..." Brennan had to pause briefly before she could continue because the tears threatened to fall. "... that he loved being there. Why would he think that I'm the one making him leave. What kind of person am I?" Brennan was clearly in distress trying to hold her emotions in check but a tear escaped and trailed down her cheek.

"No. Come here." Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and pulled her down so that she was sitting beside him on the bed. "No, no, no, Bones. You got that all wrong, alright? You got it all wrong."

"No. I heard him. You did too. 'Don't make me leave`. That's what he said." Brennan seemed to get more worked up from second to second.

"He wasn't talking to you." Booth said in a quiet voice.

"I was the only one there. And you. He wasn't … he wasn't talking to you."

"He was talking to God. He didn't wanna die." Booth tried to explain.

"No. Vincent was like me, Booth. He was an atheist."

"Okay. Then he was talking to the universe. He didn't wanna go. He wasn't ready, Bones. He wanted to stay."

Booth could see how much Brennan had to struggle to comprehend what he was saying. He knew that she didn't believe in god. Sometimes he wished she would. It would make situations like this a lot easier for her.

"But if there was a god then he would have let Vincent stay here with us." It almost broke his heart to see how much Brennan was hurt, how much Vincent's death had affected her.

"That's not how it works."

"Can I just ..." Brennan didn't know if she could ask him for the one thing she wanted the most right now. His strong arms around her. She didn't know if she even had the right to ask him. Relief washed over her when Booth offered her his comfort.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here." Booth pulled her into his embrace and leaned back until they both lay on the bed. Brennan was sobbing into his chest her hand clutched into his shirt while Booth rubbed his hand soothingly up and down her back. "I'm right here. I know it's hard."

Booth knew that Brennan had hesitated to ask him for any help. There was a time where she wouldn't have thought twice to search for comfort in his arms. But the last year had changed a lot. He was the one who made her believe in people, made her trust in people and he was aware that he betrayed her. He was the one who made her more open-minded. He pulled down her walls piece by piece and then he totally surprised her with his suggestion that they should give it a shot.

He should have known better. Of course she got scared. That's what she did the last fifteen years of her life. Pushing the people away who could hurt her. People who could leave her. It was a spontaneous suggestion. He was gambling and he lost. Or he thought that he had lost. He should have given her more time. But they both ran away to opposite ends of the world and then he came back having Hannah.

He lied to himself. Trying to convince himself that he loved Hannah with all his heart. He thought he was doing the right thing when he proposed to her but when he was honest with himself he could be lucky that she had turned him down. He never loved her as much as he loved Brennan.

He was just glad that he could hold her in his arms again. He didn't care if they took the next step any time soon. He wouldn't go anywhere this time. He would stay for good.

Brennan wouldn't have thought that lying in Booth's arms would have felt so satisfying. She felt safe and secure. No one could hurt her as long as he was there. That was the exact moment she gave up the last of her defenses. She couldn't live without his support, without his friendship. But she wanted more. She wanted all. She didn't want to have any regrets. So she decided that it was time to take the plunge. She was emotionally exhausted and she needed him.

"Booth?" Brennan mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah, Bones?" Booth didn't stop rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"I need you."

Booth's heart skipped a beat before it started to beat again in a wild rhythm. Was she suggesting what he thought she was suggesting? No. She wouldn't want to take the last step right now in that moment.

"I'm not going anywhere." Booth reassured her thinking that this was what she feared. Brennan lifted her head and stretched out a finger to trail it over the stubble on his face.

"I know but ..." Brennan hesitated slightly.

"But what?" Booth stopped the movement of his hand holding his breath in anticipation of her answer.

"I need you. All of you. Please." Booth let out his breath silently taking a few seconds to think about what he should respond.

"I don't think this is a good idea." When he felt Brennan flinch in his arms he tightened his grip so that she couldn't get away from him. "I mean right now. You are too emotional after Vincent's death. I don't want to take advantage of you when you are this upset."

"You wouldn't take advantage of me. I want you, Booth. I always wanted you. You know that."

"Yeah. I know Bones. But we agreed that we are going to wait until we give it a try. Until we give us a try."

"Do you not want me?" Brennan asked uncertainly.

"Oh my god, Bones. I'm wanting you for years. But not only for one night."

"I don't want one night, Booth." Brennan waited until he looked into her eyes again. "I want you to make love to me. I want us to become one. Show me how we can break the laws of physics."

"That's so not fair, Bones." Brennan's words had knocked the breath out of him. He was certain that she wasn't even aware how meaningful her words were.

"What did I do?"

"Talking to me about making love! You don't believe in love."

"You are right. I didn't believe in love." Brennan locked her eyes with his and he could see the sincerity in her eyes. She meant what she was saying. After all these years she finally understood what he wanted to show her all along. "Before I met you. You changed everything and I can't adjust. I told you my whole world turned upside down. You were the one who broke down all my defenses piece by piece and now … I don't want to fight it anymore, Booth. I want you. All of you."

"I still think this isn't a good idea." Booth was still reluctant to give in. They were both grieving. This was definitely not the right time to start their romantic relationship. But Brennan seemed to have other plans.

"Make love to me." Brennan whispered barely audible.

She slipped her hand under Booth's shirt and caressed his abs lightly making his muscles clench under her fingers.

"Bones, this is not f..."

Brennan interrupted him by pressing her lips on his and finally Booth gave in. He wrapped his hand around her head and pulled her even more into him while he licked over her bottom lip. Sighing contentedly Brennan opened her mouth and Booth swept his tongue into her.

The moment their tongues made contact all the emotions they both had held in check for so long exploded and they kissed each other with such a ferocity that Booth was surprised that the sheets didn't go up in flames with all the heat they seemed to radiate. When they needed to come up for air Booth backed away a little to look into Brennan's eyes.

"Wow, we have to slow down." He panted breathlessly.

"Why?" Brennan asked innocently clearly not aware what she was doing to him.

"I don't want to embarrass myself." Booth admitted reluctantly.

"Why would you embarrass yourself?"

"Bones, if we are continuing to kiss like that it won't last more than a minute."

"Oh, you mean you would ejaculate too fast." Brennan replied with her typical bluntness.

"I wouldn't have said it like that." Booth replied uncomfortably.

"What? It's perfectly natural referring to it as ejaculation. You shouldn't be ashamed if you don't have it under control. It only means that you are very much attracted to me and that the chemicals in your brain ..."

"Not the chemicals again, Bones."

"Actually if you stimulate me enough before the actual penetration it could be also satisfying for me if it only last a minute. You should know that, Booth." Brennan stated matter-of-factly.

"What was I thinking?" Booth muttered silently and closed his eyes in exasperation.

"Booth?" Booth felt Brennan shift over him. Her hand was still pressed against his stomach but he refused to open his eyes immediately afraid what would come out of her mouth next.

"Yeah, Bones."

"Can you take off your shirt?" Surprised by this question Booth opened his eyes and looked up at Brennan.

"Of course, I can. It's kind of inevitable considering what we are going to do in a few minutes."

"I know. It's just ..." Brennan replied unsure breaking the eye contact with him. Booth had hardly seen her that self-conscious since he met her for the first time. He put a finger under her chin and lifted it until her eyes met his again.

"What is it, Bones? You know you can tell me everything."

"These feelings are a little overwhelming, Booth. I have seen many men naked before and I really enjoy exploring well structured chests. But it's somehow different when it's you. Until the case with the surgeon and the helicopter pilot I was able to suppress my feelings when it comes to you. Even as I undressed you when we investigated the Santa case last year."

"So I was not the only one who felt something that day."

"Definitely not. You have a large mandible and a prominent cygomatic. You also have a very pronounced ratio between the width of your clavicles and your ilia. And you have a perfect acronium."

"So you think I'm hot." Booth smirked after hearing how Brennan described his body.

"Yes. I think that's the word most women use to describe men like you. It's definitely the word Angela is using every time when she is talking about you."

"Angela is saying that I'm hot?"

"For years, Booth. You know that she never stopped pushing me in your direction."

"I know. So what makes me different?"

"I don't know for sure, Booth. There is no scientific explanation why my heart is beating faster when I touch you. I felt aroused before by only looking at men but being with you here in your bed it's just ... " Brennan trailed off.

"Different." Booth finished her sentence and Brennan nodded silently. "So is it good different or bad different?"

"Definitely good different."

"Glad to hear it. So do you want to see my well structured chest now?" Booth joked lightheartedly reaching down to take the hems of his shirt in his hands to pull it over his head but Brennan stopped him.

"Can you stand up, Booth?"

"Why?" Booth asked curiously.

"Just do it, Booth."

"Okay."

Booth stood up from the bed and straightened himself before he took his shirt off. He didn't even get it over his head completely before he felt Brennan scraping her nails down his body and he hissed out in surprise when she didn't stop at the waistband of his sweatpants but slipped one hand beneath it wrapping her hand around his erection.

"What the heck, Bones? A little warning beforehand would have been nice."

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do exactly this?" Brennan kneeled in front of him on the bed stroking her hand up and down his erection.

"Really? You wanted to touch me like this for a very long time?" Booth asked astounded.

"Not only touching, Booth." Before Booth realized the meaning of her words Brennan pushed his sweatpants and boxer briefs down his legs with one swift move and sighing satisfied when she saw his erection springing out of its confines Brennan wrapped her hand around it again and bent forward to lick over its head.

"Fuck, Bones. What are you doing?" Booth hissed out through clenched teeth.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Brennan didn't wait for an answer but took his cock in her mouth again and wrapped her lips firmly around it. Burying his hands in her hair Booth couldn't resist to thrust into her mouth once before he pulled Brennan's head back.

"No way, Bones. We are not doing this tonight."

"I was under the impression that men like oral sex." Brennan replied confused.

"We do, Bones. But not today. Besides you are still fully clothed and I'm standing naked in front of you."

"So I've noticed." Reluctantly Brennan released Booth out of her grip and slipped back to the head of the bed. As Booth took one step forward to join her on the bed Brennan's words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Can you stay there for a minute, Booth?" Booth looked at her surprised and furrowed his brows when he saw the same look in her eyes as when she studied her bones.

"You want to study me?" Booth asked her incredulously.

"You look ..." Brennan let her gaze trail up and down his body licking her lips seductively when she saw his erection twitching under her gaze. "I think incredible might be the right word."

"That's all you've got?" Booth put his hands provocatively on his hips and straightened his body.

A sudden heat of desire rushed through her body when she looked into his eyes. She would never admit it out loud but this alpha male behavior turned her on so she continued to describe his body with all the words Angela ever mentioned to her when they were talking about men.

"Hot, sexy, sturdy, handsome. Should I go on?"

"Get rid of your clothes, Bones?" Booth demanded in a husky voice.

"Very demanding, Booth." Brennan purred teasingly.

"You haven't even seen demanding yet, Bones. Believe me." Booth growled deep in his throat.

Brennan gulped hard when she saw the pure desire in Booth's eyes. She knew he was a strong man but she also knew that he would never hurt her. Seeing Booth barely holding on the last restraints of his control shot a ball of heat right between her legs.

Brennan took off the shirt Booth gave her for the night and heard him taking in a sharp breath when she suddenly was sitting bare chested in front of him because she didn't bother to wear a bra for the night. She almost covered herself with her hands when he only looked at her breasts without moving a muscle for over a minute.

All of a sudden Booth started to move and before Brennan even could react in any way he pushed her down the mattress so that she was lying flat on her back and his weight was pressing her down. His lips captured hers and he kissed her passionately while his erection pressed against her center. Brennan grabbed his ass and pushed him even further into her.

Booth let go of her lips and started to trail kisses along her jawline, licking and kissing his way down her throat to her collarbone. Sucking in her flesh directly over the pulse point there. Brennan pressed her hands into his head arching her back to bring her already erected nipples in contact with his chest. When Booth finally reached her breasts with his mouth he stopped briefly and looked up at her whispering breathlessly.

"You are so beautiful, Bones."

Booth propped himself up on one elbow and moved his hand directly over one of her breasts without touching it. Booth locked eyes with her and lowered his palm until it made contact with her nipple and his eyes darkened with desire when he felt Brennan shuddering under his touch.

Slowly he lowered his head to kiss a path down from her collarbone while his hand still caressed her breast. Taking her nipple between his thumb and forefinger he pinched it slightly in the exact moment he closed his mouth around her other nipple. His impeccable timing made Brennan hold her breath. No other man was ever able to arouse her like that only by taking her nipple into his mouth.

Digging her fingers into his head she arched her back to push her nipple deeper into his mouth. When he released it he licked with his tongue one more time over it before he slipped down her body taking off her pants and panties on the way.

"Where do you think you are going, Booth?" Brennan asked breathlessly.

"Where you told me to go." When Booth saw the questioning look in her eyes he chuckled slightly. "Stimulating you enough before the actual penetration."

"Ohh ..." Brennan sighed when his lips brushed over her stomach.

Booth slipped down the mattress until he rested between her legs. He looked up at her with a mischievous grin on his face before he lowered his head and pressed his lips against her inner thigh. Turning his head slightly he stopped shortly before his mouth made contact with her folds and Brennan hold her breath until she felt his tongue on her. Booth let his tongue slide in and out of her and Brennan involuntarily jerked up her hips when he licked over her engrossed clit.

When Booth stopped suddenly Brennan groaned disgruntled but her groan changed immediately into a pleased moan when she felt Booth's finger slip into her. Booth aligned his body with Brennan's and while his finger pumped slowly in and out of her he whispered into her ear.

"Is this enough satisfaction for you, Bones?"

"I ..." Brennan lost every coherent thought when Booth added a second finger and his thumb drew lazy circles over her clit.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Bones."

Brennan wouldn't have been able to form any word if her life would have depended on it. She could only concentrate on Booth's fingers in her and his husky voice as he continued to whisper into her ear.

"Come for me, Bones. Let go." Booth's warm breath against her ear combined with the sensual feeling his fingers were evoking in her were enough to make her come and Booth continued to stroke her with his fingers until the last flutters of her orgasm subsided before he pulled his fingers out of her.

"I guess I got my answer." Booth smiled down at her smugly.

"Now that you proved your point, Booth, can we get to the actual penetration?" Brennan replied slightly peeved by his smugness.

"What's the hurry, Bones?" Booth asked teasingly.

"Seeley Joseph Booth. I'll shoot you with your own gun if you aren't in me in a second."

"I doubt th..." Booth was totally taken by surprise when Brennan lost her patience and took his cock into her hand arching her hips upwards and pushing him down with her other hand so that he slid into her completely. They both groaned out in pleasure with the sensation of being finally connected for the very first time. They waited years for this to happen and they locked eyes for a few seconds without moving a muscle as if they agreed silently to take a few moments to relish the feeling before Booth started to move.

Brennan lost herself in the sensation of feeling Booth inside of her. Feeling how he stroked her walls over and over again while he thrusted into her. Hitting the exact right spot inside of her with every stroke. Shocks of electricity seemed to run through her body. With every thrust the tension was rising, rushing straight to her center.

Brennan dug her nails frantically into Booth's back raising her hips to give him even deeper access to her body. Booth's thrusts got more erratic while he quickened the pace, pounding into her.

Booth bit into Brennan's shoulder as her nails left bloody scratches behind when she scraped them down his back to his ass. He had expected it to be amazing when he finally made love to Brennan but this was beyond anything he could have ever imagined. They fit perfectly together.

They didn't know anymore where the one body began and the other ended. They were only acting out of pure instinct. Their bodies slamming against each other until they finally reached the point of pure ecstasy.

Brennan couldn't take it anymore. Booth evoked feelings in her that made her skin crawl. Her whole body was on fire. She squirmed frantically under him not sure if she was trying to escape or wanting to get even closer to him. She just wanted to find release from the almost unbearable passion.

Booth felt Brennan getting impatient under him so he pulled out of her and pushed her around so that she was kneeling in front of him and without giving her time to take in a breath he penetrated her from behind and pushed into her until the hilt.

"Booth, please." Booth heard Brennan whisper. "I don't know how long I can take it."

Brennan's whole body began to tremble and Booth slipped a hand around her until he found her clit pulling her up to him he wrapped his other hand around her squeezing her breast while he thrusted into her.

Brennan could hardly breathe anymore when Booth flipped her around and in the moment he pushed inside of her from behind she began to see stars in front of her eyes and the only thing she could think of was to beg him to give her the release she so desperately needed.

When he pulled her up to him rubbing his finger over her clit, his hand pressed against her breast, his cock buried deep inside of her, Brennan turned her head until she found his mouth and pulled his head down to her biting into his bottom lip until she tasted blood. Kissing him passionately she only released his lips for a few seconds to look in his almost black eyes.

"Booth, I ..." Brennan panted against his skin. "I … Now, Booth. I can't … I ..."

Booth quickened the pace of his thrusts and his finger even further. Their breaths came out in chopped hitches. Booth closed his eyes when he felt his orgasm build inside of him. He buried his face into Brennan's hair and altered the angle of his thrusts slightly so that he could penetrate her even deeper. Brennan moaned out loudly and when he felt her walls begin to flutter around him he finally let go and thrusting into her for a few more times he came in her followed immediately by Brennan when she clenched her muscles around him. Grunting he tightened his grip around Brennan to hold them both upright.

When they both were able to perceive their surroundings again Booth pulled out of Brennan and they both slumped down onto the bed. They were slick with sweat. Their bodies cluttered with scratches and bite marks from the rough ride. Booth wrapped an arm around Brennan and pulled her into him. They lay in complete silence for several minutes before Brennan turned into his embrace to face him. Her eyes were still clouded with satisfied lust but Booth could see something else in them too.

"Should we feel guilty, Booth?" Brennan asked him quietly.

"Guilty about what?"

"That we were making love so close to losing Vincent." Booth brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek with his thumb before he replied with a firm voice.

"There is nothing to feel guilty about. Like you would put it. It's absolutely normal to embrace life after an encounter with death. I saw it often enough while I was deployed."

"But what we did wasn't only about embracing life, Booth. I forgot about Vincent. The moment I kissed you I forgot about him." Booth could hear that Brennan was getting slightly upset again and he feared that she could change her mind. Refusing to begin a relationship with him.

"Do you regret it?" Booth asked cautiously.

"Of course not, Booth." Brennan reassured him. "Because ..."

"What is it, Bones?"

"I've never experienced something like that before. So you were right, Booth. There is a difference between crappy sex and making love."

"I told you so." Booth retorted smugly.

"Yes, you have." Brennan averted her gaze and began to draw patterns on his chest before she suddenly looked up at him again.

"We got close, right?" Booth almost overheard the question because he was already distracted by Brennan's hands on him.

"Close to what?" Booth asked absentmindedly.

"Breaking the laws of physics?" Her answer let him forget immediately what she was doing with her hands. So she had felt it too. The extremely deep connection between them while they were making love.

"Yes we did, Bones. I always knew that we would." He pulled her back into his embrace and Brennan rested her head on his shoulder before she continued their conversation.

"Do you know what you said to me a year ago?" Booth played with her hair content that it felt so familiar having Brennan in his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"That you knew right from the beginning." Booth was sometimes amazed that Brennan remembered almost everything he ever said to her. She might not believe it at the time, might not understand it but she still listened and saved it somewhere in her impressive brain until she needed it. Of course he remembered their conversation in front of the Hoover building. He would never forget it in his whole life. All his hopes crushed down on him in one second back then.

"I'm that guy." Booth replied quietly pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes. You are that guy."

"So you and me for the next thirty or forty or fifty years?"

"It's not possible to state the exact amount of time we can spend together, Booth. Men tend to die earlier than women and considering that we are both in our mid-thirties I'm not sure that we have fifty ..."

Booth pulled her head up stopping her with a kiss and Brennan sighed contently under his lips. When Brennan snuggled back into his embrace she chuckled slightly.

"You know what, Booth? I'm game."

"You are game? Bones, did you just use a colloquialism?"

"Yes, I did." Brennan stated proudly.

"So you mean our relationship when you say that you are game?"

"Yes, Booth. As long as we are both here I'm willing to enjoy every minute of it."

"So we have to stop our bickering?" His question caused Brennan to prop herself up on one elbow looking into his face.

"Don't be ridiculous, Booth. Only because we are sleeping together now doesn't mean that our personalities have changed. We are still the same people as before."

"Booth and Bones, the handsome FBI agent and the beautiful forensic anthropologist solving crimes?" Booth smirked up to her.

"Exactly. We are the center." Brennan put her hand directly over his heart.

"And the center must hold." Booth put his hand over hers and squeezed it slightly.

"And the center must hold." Brennan repeated smiling happily.

Brennan lay her head on Booth's chest and her arm over his stomach. Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulder and slid his leg between hers. Entangled with each other they both drifted off into sleep. Exhausted but satisfied. They finally crossed the line and they wouldn't go back.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is how I celebrate the fact that Bones is finally coming back this week. And I just saw the sneak peeks. I still have problems to breathe. This premiere is going to be freaking amazing. Can't wait to see it. <strong>

**Tell me what you think and leave a review on your way out. **


End file.
